The present invention relates to a message display device, and more particularly to a message display device for displaying messages from the rear of a motor vehicle.
Drivers of automobiles travelling down a road are together engaged in a potentially dangerous activity. The actions of one driver must be dictated by the intentions of other drivers in the vicinity. Accordingly, it is important that the drivers maintain some form of communication to keep driving safely.
Typically inter-driver communication takes two forms: actions and signals. Actions, such as the position of the car in a lane, slowing while approaching a corner, and drifting toward one sidexe2x80x94all indicate that a car has the intention to make a turn. Signals, such as a blinking directional light on the automobile, affirmatively indicates that it is the drivers intention to turn or change lanes. Most of the time, these forms of communication is sufficient to prevent driver conflicts and to keep driving a safe activity.
Often however, drivers wish to communicate more complex ideas with other drivers. At that time, communication can become quite difficult, and even dangerous. Attempts at verbal communications between drivers require, at minimum, face to face visual contact. This requires that the drivers bring their automobiles in close, side-by-side proximity. Such proximity is often dangerous in itself, especially at highway speeds. Further, it requires that each of the drivers look sideways, and take their eyes off the road. Still further, unless both drivers are proficient at reading lips, they will often try to lower their windows in order to hear. All of these steps create hazards and difficulties that make verbal communication not worth attempting.
However, there are certain situations where verbal communication might be necessary to diffuse a potentially dangerous situation. For example, xe2x80x9croad ragexe2x80x9d has become increasingly common on our highways. A person who feels they have been xe2x80x9cwrongedxe2x80x9d by another driver can often take dangerous and even deadly action. Many experts agree that some type of communication can help diffuse such a situation and prevent serious consequences. Unfortunately, for the foregoing reasons, such verbal communication is often impossible to achieve. Further, misheard or misunderstood communications can further exacerbate the situation.
Others have proposed signalling devices which attempt to increase the ability to communicate with other drivers. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general usage, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention that is disclosed hereinafter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a message display device for use with automobiles which allows effective communication of verbal messages with other drivers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a message display device which allows a variety of messages to be selected by the driver, for display to other motorists.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a message display device which is easily visible to other motorists, accordingly, the display device is preferably mounted in the rear of the automobile, and is preferably mounted just inside the rear window, facing outward.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that allows users to selectively display a variety of different messages from the rear of their vehicles. Accordingly, the present invention discloses a message display device that is securely mounted at the rear of the vehicle. The message display device selectively displays one of a plurality of messages. The message display device is connected to the fuse block in the vehicle, and has a switch mounted on the dash board to allow users to activate the message display.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention.